The present invention relates to lining elements for mounting onto an inner surface of a drum mantle in a grinding mill. More specifically, the invention relates to lining elements having an axially oriented elongated wear resistant lifter member projecting radially into the drum, and a resilient support member for the lifter member.
In a lining element of this type, disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,681, Eriksson et al, the lifter member made of a hard metal alloy or a ceramic material is effective as a wear resistant component of the mill lining whereas the support member made of a resilient elastomeric material is effective as an impact absorbing component protecting the wear resistant lifter member from breaking. By combining the wear-resistant and impact absorbing materials in this known way, the lifter element will be more resistant to failure and have a longer service life, as compared, for example, with mill linings entirely made of steel.